Self Discovery
by MovieMojo
Summary: Sick of all the arguments between Kelly and Gustavo, Griffin makes a new girl group for Kelly to produce and Gustavo to manage...oh the chaos. Ocs welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is the last new story for a while I promise! Just like the last one this is and oc story one as well but even if you don't get picked doesn't meant that I didn't like your oc I just thought another oc fit the story better. I will tell you that I will more than likely pick ocs that are really detailed in the information that they put. Also I am looking for creativity and diversity. I will pick the winners on Friday July 15 so send them in.**

**Summary: After yet another fight between Kelly and Gustavo on who has the harder job Griffin is making them put together another band. Except this time not only is it to be a girl group but Kelly is going to be the producer and Gustavo is going to be the assistant...yeah like nothing could go wrong. Add in the mischevious boys of Big Time Rush and what do you get? Chaos, pranks, music, and love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oc Form<strong>_

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Style:**

**Access****ories:**

**Stereotype:**

**Bachround:**

**Family:**

**Fav Color(s):**

**Fav Food(s):**

**Fav Drink(s):**

**Fav Animal(s):**

**Fav Song(s):**

**Fav Artist(s):**

**Fav Movie(s):**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**What do you want in your room/How you want it designed: (Blankets, furniture, color, posters, etc)**

**What you never leave home without:**

**How our ocs became friends:**

**BTR Boy:**

**How does he impress her:**

**How you think they should get together:**

**Bandname ideas:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Oc<em>**

**Name: Reese Andaya Evans**

**Nickname(s): Reeses pieces, RiRi, Andy, Evie**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Reese is very quiet and painfully shy often having to lean on her friends for support and courage when it comes to speaking to new people. Not really speaking around people she doesn't know unless directly asked a question, she is also kind of timid not really standing up for herself when she is insulted. Around her friends however she is more open and acts more like herself revealing that she is sweet, funny, and caring. She tends to be a major mother hen whenever her friends are hurt/sick. What people dont know is that she is actually a major risk taker and a daredevil. People often go to her whenever they have problems she is ready and willing to just sit there and listen unless a solutions is required. Always aware of even the slightest mood changes in people she will always be there to make them feel better.**

**Appearance: Waist length wavy light brown hair with electric blue streaks, strange copper colored eyes, long eye lashes, short petite yet athletic build.**

**Piercings/Tattoos: No tattoos but she has two cartilage piercings on her right ear and each ear is pierce twice.**

**Style: Despite her quiet nature Reese has a very loud appearance to make up for it. She likes shirts with crazy patterns/pictures/sayings on them usually with a vest and occasionally and tie. She likes multicolored skinny jeans sometimes and she likes to wear shorts and a hoodie when she isnt really in the mood for crazy colores. She however hates to wear skirts/dresses and hardly ever wears them. She loves vans, converse, and airwalk shoes.**

**Access****ories:Lots of friendship bracelets on both arms, she has a mood wolf necklace, guitar pick choker, and a ring on a chain, as well as lots of earrings and regular rings on bother her thumbs.**

**Stereotype: People think that she is loud and outgoing because of the way that she dresses they also think of her a punk or a rocker.**

**Bachround: Her mother died of breast cancer when Reese was five and being the five year old she was she was constantly talking up a storm like all little kids did while sitting next to her mothers bedside in the hospital. Once her mom died however her father snapped and started yelling at her for taking away his last few hours with his wife. He kept telling her that she never said anything important and to stop talking. He then was always drunk but he never hit her because she looked almost exactly like her mother. When she was thirteen she moved in with her aunt down the street to give her dad the piece of not having to see his dead wife everytime he looked at her.**

**Family: Mother- Audry (decesed), Father- Justin, Aunt- Sherri**

**Fav Color(s): Purple, black, blue, green, silver**

**Fav Food(s): Corndogs and cup of noodles**

**Fav Drink(s): Liptons green tea**

**Fav Animal(s): Wolf and Horse**

**Fav Song(s): Doesnt have a one favorite and it would take forever to say all of them**

**Fav Artist(s): Backstreet boys, Avril Lavigne, Pink, Rascal Flatts, Taylor Swift, Jordin Sparks**

**Fav Movie(s): Avatar and a Walk to Remember**

**Likes: sports especially hockey, horse back riding, making videos/documentaries, drawing/sketching, scary movies, funny movies, movies in general, music, climbing trees and stargazing.**

**Dislikes: people who think that they are all that, people who try to scare her or her friends, people who take advantage of others, whores, snobs, slutts, stuck up people, classical/jazz music.**

**Fears: People yelling at her or just yelling general, her letting people down, thunder storms.**

**What do you want in your room/How you want it designed: Pale purple room, big bed with zebra print blankets, big bookshelves one for her books and one for her music and one for her art stuff, posters covering the wall of all her favorite bands, big ipod/stereosystem and big plasma screen tv, nice laptop.**

**What you never leave home without:ipod, camcorder, sketch books**

**BTR Boy: Carlos**

**How does he impress her: By just being himself and not caring what people think of him. Always having the courage to stand up for people and not having them have to stand up for him. And generally being the sweet person he is and by the little things he does. Like keeping his voice level so he doesnt scare her and making sure that people other people do the same. And always standing up for her.**

**How you think they should get together: He will probably take her on a date horseback riding, to a movie, then up into a tree to watch the stars there everything will kind of just come out.**

**Other: She has a pet snake named mushu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay but it was hard to decide the ocs but here are the winners!**

**BTR Obssessed Fan= Kimberly Anne Miller**

**Kendall Schmidt Is Mine= Abrianna Coco Nelson**

**xLittleMx= Katrina Cece Simpson**

**Well those are the winners and thanks to all those who sent one in and I am really sorry that I didn't pick yours but still please read my story anyway thanks!**


	3. Another Fight a New Punishment

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update everything when I said that it would only take a few days but here is the next chapter I and I also have a new story about to be up so please keep a look out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the sexyness that is Big Time Rush**

**Chapter 1: Another Fight a New Punishment**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE THE EASIER JOB!"** Gustavo Rocque head of Rocque Records screamed at his assistant Kelly Wainwright.

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE THE SONGS AND MAKE THEM SOUND GOOD IN THE SOUNDBOOTH" Kelly yelled back waving her cellphone and notebook around "YOU MAKE ME DO EVERYTHING ELSE! GET THE BOYS, GET YOU'RE COFFEE, AND STOP THE BOYS CRAZY SCHEMES ALL WHILE YOU BANG AROUND ON YOUR PIANO!"

**"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT TAKES TO PRODUCE A GREAT BAND!"**

"AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS TO MANAGE A GREAT BANDS HIGH STRUNG PRODUCER!"

"Which is why you are both switching places for this new band I want created" Griffin interrupted appearing out of nowhere with his usual gang of followers, both Kelly and Gustavo looked at him dumbfounded.

"But… what … how?" they stuttered together the anger at each other now lost.

"Yes I want a new girl group as a way to reach a more diverse audience and since you two have been arguing about your jobs lately I've decided to switch. Kelly you are going to produce them and Gustavo you are going to assist her" neither adults in question said anything so Griffin smiled and turned to leave "Good we have an understanding oh and you have 2 days to find my band."

"How are we supposed to find a band in 2 DAYS?" Gustavo yelled again "AND HOW DID YOU GET MY JOB?"

"We don't have time to figure it out, we now have to tell the boys and deal with their reactions" Kelly sighed pulling out her phone.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Gustavo questioned, Kelly looked up from her phone.

"Remember the mess with Kat's Crew?"

"Oh no"

(Meanwhile at the Palm Woods pool)

"You know what I love about L.A?" Kendall Knight unofficial leader of Big Time Rush asked his three best friends who were lounging on the chairs beside him.

"The sun" James Diamond the pretty boy of the group sighed putting on more Cuda tanning spray.

"The people" the Big Time Brain Logan Mitchell stated looking around at the teens surrounding them.

"The corndogs!" Carlos Garcia the boy's daredevil said happily.

"While all that is awesome there is just one thing that is a cut above the rest" Kendall replied they boys shared a look.

"The pool" they said together as Kendall's started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" the guys asked but were immediately hushed.

"Yeah we are on our way" Kendall responded to whoever was on the other end before hanging up and turning to his friends "Gustavo wants us at the studio pronto"

(Meanwhile not too far away)

"Come on Kim, we so have to go sing at the club!" a girl with chocolate brown hair that went down to her mid back going well against her tan skin but standing against her…purple eyes? Well actually purple contacts but that's not the point, the point was aimed at her friend Kimberly who she was trying to get to go sing at the local karaoke club later tonight.

"I don't know Abby you know my dad isn't home and Jayden doesn't like me going out to the club without him" Kim responded chewing on her lip and moving her curly brown hair out of her brown eyes.

"She is right Kim we never go to the club anymore" their other friend Kat whined jumping around a little bit making her curly auburn hair into her green eyes. When Kim didn't say anything Kat decided to bring their last friend Reese into the conversation "Come one RiRi tell her we need to go sing"

"They do have a point" Reese started meeting Kim's brown eyes with her own copper colored ones "We all love to perform and we never get to do it anymore" she added moving her electric blue streaked light brown hair over her shoulder.

"Well…Alright" Kim relented causing the Abby and Kat to tackle her in a hug "Oh get off just know that if Jayden catches us I'm blaming you Abby"

"But its Reese's turn to take the blame" Abby pouting while the other girls just laughed at her.

(Back at Rocque Records)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET A GIRL GROUP!" all the boys from Big Time Rush shouted at Kelly and Gustavo together.

"Just that Griffin wants a girl group and we only have 2 days to do it" Kelly stated from her spot in the corner.

"But why we have gotten Griffin plenty of money!" Carlos argued.

"Not to mention that mess with Kat's Crew I mean the quit after their first meeting with him" James added.

"There is nothing we can do what Griffin says is final now would you all BE QUIET!" Gustavo growled causing the boys to shut up. "KELLY WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET A BAND IN TWO DAYS?"

"We don't have any other choice but to search locally…maybe at some Karaoke places?" she tried.

"That's a good start now find where the nearest karaoke places are" Gustavo ordered.

"On it…" Kelly paused before turning back to Gustavo "Since this is my band and you are my assistant you find it" she replied smirking before tossing Gustavo her phone and sauntering out.

"Oh boy" the boys stated running out before their producer could blow a gasket.

**And there you have it my friends again sorry it took so long but its up now and I would love for you to read and review that will make me update faster (for real this time XD)**

**Thanks**

**BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN**


	4. The Fire Behind the Angels

**Sorry it isn't very long and it took me a long time to update but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: The Fire Behind the Angels**

The pounding music and flashing lights always got the girls in a great mood! They live for the thrill of performing on stage! They missed the feeling having it been so long since they actually here last, each one was looking forward to seeing the faces of usual audiences. They all headed towards the stage when Grant the announcer dude came up to them with a giant smile.

"Well look who decided to come back!" he stated causing all the girls to chuckle.

"Hey Grant we actually started to miss your face" Kat teased shoving his shoulder.

"Well you guys better end the show with a bang! There is someone really important in the audience"

"Who?" Kim questioned really confused but Grant just shook his head and pushed them all on stage, Kim went behind the keyboard, Reese picked up the guitar, Abby stood behind the drums, and Kat lifted up the bass guitar just as the curtains opened. The girls froze when they saw who was in the audience.

(In the audience)

"WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FIND OUR GIRL BAND!" Gustavo yelled angrily slamming his fist on the table of their booth making the guys jump!

"Calm down Gustavo look there is one group left" Kelly stated pointing to the stage as the curtains opened to reveal the four stunned girls.

"Alright for all of you regulars we have our special group who decided to show up again and for all you newbies give it up for SCRIPTED ANGELS!" the announcer Grant yelled making the girls come out of their stupor. Kim began to play a soft melody while Reese began to sing.

**Reese**

Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about

"Its defnitly not them! I need fire not some depressed punk group" Gustavo growled but was interrupted by the sudden crash of loud upbeat music.

I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<p>

**Kim**

I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

**All**

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

**Abby**

Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may

**Kim**

I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

**All**

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

**Kat**

Music is heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>When they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound like

**All**

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<p>

Scripted Angels ended with a crash leaving the boys star struck and Gustavo and Kelly speechless.

"I think you were wrong they are definitely going to be my band!" Kelly squealed happily.

**Now will the girls except the offer? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Recording Contracts and a Little More

**Thank you for waiting for me to finally update!**

**Chapter 3: Recording Contracts and a Little More**

The crowd exploded in applause as the girls clasped hands and bowed still clearly stumped that such a big producer like Gustavo Rocque was sitting in the audience next to a women who was jumping around happily. The girls then scampered off stage as Grant came on and stated that was the last performance of the night. The girls were excitedly chatting until they saw who was waiting for them back stage.

"What do you girls think you're doing?" a stern voice asked angrily, the girls gulped as they came face to face with an angry older brother in the form of Jayden.

"Uh...singing?" Kat replied making it sound more like a question rather than an actual response.

"Right and why didn't you even consider telling us where you went, Trevor and I have been looking for you all over the place"

"Please don't tell Trevor we were here without you or him" Reese begged suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"To late" another voice chimed in making Reese flinch as she turned slowly to face the hurricane that is her brother "What in the world made you come down here without us?"

The girls just looked at each other waiting for one of them to think of a believable excuse but luckily they were saved the trouble of answering.

"They were meeting me here to discuss a recording contract with Rocque Records" cut in yet another voice but this time it belonged to Kelly who was quickly followed by the boys of BTR while Gustavo stayed back to sulk in a corner. Jayden and Trevor crossed their arms and stepped in front of the girls looking at the new arrivals suspiciously the girls on the other hand were checking out the new arrivals. Kat was raising her eyebrow at James after he winked at her, Abby and Kendall were studying each other, Logan and Kim were sort of making eye contact before looking away quickly, and Reese was hiding behind her friends after Carlos smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Trevor asked.

"My name is Kelly Wainwright and I would like to talk to the girls about the possibility of signing a recording contract" she turned to look at the girls before continuing "You four are really talented and I think you have what it takes to make it big time" this caused the girls to break out in huge smiles.

"You really think so?" Kim asked not really believing what was said to her.

"You bet I do"

"Now wait a minute before anything is decided we need to talk about this more" Jayden stated with Trevor backing him up.

"Of course, essentially what would happen would be that the girls would go to live at the Palm Woods for six months while we record some demos then if their cd gets picked they would record a full album, make music videos, have interviews things like that" Kelly explained.

"I can't believe we are going to be famous!" Kat squealed.

"This is the break we have been waiting for!" Abby jumped up and down.

"We get to live at the Palm Woods?" Kim questioned.

"What if we don't get picked?" Reese worried biting her lip. The girls started chatting rapidly to each other when Jayden interrupted them.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" everyone was silent immediately "I don't think you girls should do this" the girls started yelling at him.

"I think he is right you all are too young to be put through this" Trevor added.

"Jay this has been a dream of ours for like ever" Kim tried to explain but Jayden held his stance "This could be the one thing that gets me away from dad" she whispered looking sad meanwhile Reese was working on Trevor.

"You and I both know that Aunty and Uncle need financial help Trey, this could be my chance to give back" Trevor sighed running his hand through his hair before sharing a glance with Jayden.

"Alright" they said together causing the girls to cheer "But we get to come with you"

"Of course that would be no problem come by our studio tomorrow afternoon and we can get started right away" Kelly stated happily handing Abby the address.

"I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow" James stated winking at Kat.

"You guys are really talented!" Kendall added smiling at Abby.

"We can't wait to work with you" Logan said offering Kim a polite smile.

"We can hang out when you guys move into the Palm Woods!" Carlos cheered loudly smiling brightly at Reese who offered a small smile back but quickly avoided eye contact and started spinning the ring on her finger. Once the boys and Kelly left the girls hugged Trevor and Jayden thanking them profusely and chattering about how tomorrow is going to be the best day of their lives.

**There you guys sorry it's so short but I would like to put in a big thanks to BTR Obssessed Fan for all her help and also to all those who reviewed please keep doing it and I promise I will get better at updating!**


End file.
